Hermoso y Gran Problema
by Martha-Digilove
Summary: /Secuela de Una mentira: una historia de amor/ Si fingir ser un chico es complicado, todavía lo es más cuando te quedas embarazada. Eso, sumado a que estás en el último año de instituto, hace que eso sea un hermoso y gran problema.
1. Prólogo - Positivo

·Prólogo·

·Positivo·

Aquella mañana se levantó mareada, no tuvo ganas de desayunar y tampoco para ir al instituto. Llevaba así casi dos semanas, y los mareos y los vómitos era su modalidad de vida. Y nada más pensar en vómitos, salió disparada hacia el baño para hacerlo.

Se tiró todo el día tumbada en el sillón haciendo _zapping_ a ver si encontraba un programa interesante, y entonces vio que estaba saliendo en un canal un documental sobre embarazos. Y tras recordar brevemente los síntomas del embarazo, un boom le llegó a la cabeza. Los mareos, los vómitos, el encapricharse con algo de comer, como las fresas el día anterior, el retraso de semanas que hasta ahora no había tenido en cuenta, el no soportar el olor a café que antes tanto le gustaba y el cansancio todo el día.

Se asustó como nunca antes lo había hecho. ¿Y si en verdad estaba embaraza? ¿Cómo se lo diría a su familia? ¿Y a Shindou? ¿Y a sus amigos? Cuando se abrió la puerta de su casa y vio a su madre entrar por la puerta del salón se quedó petrificada. No sabría como reaccionar. El miedo la apoderaba.

―¿Qué te pasa, hija?

-O-

Aquella misma tarde, las dos familias se reunieron en la casa del muchacho. A todos se le estaban haciendo eternos los tres minutos que había que esperar para saber si Ranmaru estaba en estado o no. Por si acaso, ambas partes familiares habían hablado muy seriamente con la pareja de los riesgos de tener relaciones sin protección, y habían reñido como nunca antes. Pero ahora no podían estar enfadados, ya que de cierta forma, quería que aquella prueba diera positivo y negativo.

Y cuando los tres minutos transcurrieron y Shindou y Ranmaru miraron el resultado, parecía que algo les hubiese llevado a otra dimensión.

― ¿Positivo? ¿Negativo? ¡Ran, habla por Dios! ―dijo Akari con los dedos cruzados de los nervios.

― Positivo ―musitó la chica mientras que volvía a la realidad.

Ranmaru estaba temblando. La idea de que un ser se estuviese creando en su interior la tenía absorta. Pero entonces una oleada de preguntas le llenó la cabeza. ¿Estaba preparada para ser madre? ¿Qué haría con sus estudios? ¿Cómo mantendría a la criatura?

-O-

Shindou y Ranny subieron al cuarto de este. Se tumbaron en la cama, y mientras Ran era abraza por Shindou, no podían evitar no pensar en donde se habían metido.

A Shindou la idea no le parecía mala, es más, le hacía ilusión. Sabía que un embarazo a esa edad ponía en peligro la relación y el comportamiento de los adolescentes, pero el saber que sería padre, el que tendría una personita a la que criar, a la que vería ver sus primeros balbuceos, sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos, el primer día de colegio... tantas cosas, que hacían que una alegría nunca antes sentida le envolviese.

― Oye, Shindou... ―dijo Ran―. Crees... ¿crees que seremos capaces de ser padres?

― Pues... no sé, pero espero que podamos serlo. Y a que ese niño o niña no le falte nada, no me lo permitiría por nada del mundo. Aunque... Ran... ¿tu... tu quieres tenerlo?

― ¿Quieres decir que si voy a abortar?

Shindou asintió.

― Ni loca haría que un bebé muriera, y mucho menos si es mio. Es más, desde que vi era positivo, me hice a la idea de ser madre. Aunque nos cueste mucho.

Siguieron así abrazados, y poco a poco el cansancio les pudo quedando dormidos.

-O-

Al día siguiente no fueron a clase, puesto que fueron a una clínica para informarse sobre los embarazos adolescentes. Ahora tenían que investigar si querían que todo saliese bien. Y bien había ido la mañana hasta que la doctora llamó a Shindou y Ranmaru.

_**Nota de la autora:**** pues aquí tienen la segunda parte :D espero que les esté gustando tanto como para mi escribirla ^^**_


	2. AVISO

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven (en este caso GO!), no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Level-5. Solamente es mía la idea de esta historia, la cual creé sin animo de lucro. **_

**Nota de la autora:** _Tal y como dije en la anterior parte, si algún mes falla el capítulo está la posibilidad de compensarles. ¿Cómo? Pues para los que no se acuerden, si algún día me paso de la fecha límite de subir un capítulo (es decir más de un mes), tengo la obligación de hacer un ONE-SHOT de la pareja que prefieran (no Yaoi, ya que no se escribir sobre el tema, Gomen...). Puede ser de cualquiera de las parejas que haya entre las tres temporadas de Inazuma Eleven. Ahora, disfruten del capitulo. _

· I ·

· Visita a la doctora ~ Apoyo de amigos ·

Solamente con escuchar sus nombres, a la pareja le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Se levantaron, se miraron y entraron con algo de miedo. Sabían que se iban a llevar de nuevo una nueva regañina, pero no podían hacer ya nada al respecto.

Se sentaron en las dos sillas a petición de la doctora, y ésta les miró serios.

― Ranmaru Kirino y Takuto Shindou, ¿me equivoco?

― No ―respondió Shindou―. Y si tiene que darnos la misma charla que nos dieron nuestros padres ante el tema, de acuerdo, la atendermos.

― ¿Una regañina? No, por Dios. Demasiado peso tenéis encima como para poneros peor. Bien, actualmente mi misión es hablaros sobre lo que deberéis hacer durante este tiempo, ya que teniendo en cuenta vuestra juventud, no creo que podáis hacer otra cosa. Bien, para empezar, espero que esto no os perjudique más de lo necesario.

― Ya está más que asumido. ―dijo serena Ran.

― Mejor. Ran, tengo entendido de tu situación escolar. ¿Crees que podrás ocultar el embarazo hasta la mitad de curso más o menos? Así, cuando el vientre te se note un poco más de la cuenta, podrás irte de allí y estudiar junto a un tutor en casa.

― Me parece buena idea.

― Bien ―la pareja sonrió al escuchar la muletilla de la doctora―. Ahora Ran, debes dejar el club de fútbol. Nada de deportes duros. Ni correr, ni educación física... solo yoga, y si eso nadar un poco.

-O-

**Siento mucho no poder subir más, pero, ¡estoy de exámenes finales! No se cuando podré seguir la historia, ya que estos tres meses son cruciales. Aún así, os doy lo poco que tengo hecho. **

**Espero seguir pronto, y cuando suba el capítulo siguiente, os daré un one-shot de regalo. Solo decidme la pareja (no yaoi) que queráis. Puede ser de cualquiera de las tres temporadas de la serie (si queréis incluir OC en vuestra petición pues me vale también). Bueno, bye bye amigos mioos...**


	3. VISITA A LA DOCTORA

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven (en este caso GO!), no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Level-5. Solamente es mía la idea de esta historia, la cual creé sin animo de lucro. **_

**Nota de la autora:** **_¡Por fin os traigo el capítulo! Mi ordenador me lleva jodi**** un tiempo, para colmo ha muerto una tía que era muy cercana a mi (_**_Tita Antonia te amuuu! TT_**_). Y haciendo un resumen, han pasado muchas cosas... He roto con mi novio (_**_libreeeee :D_**_), he sido ''tita'' (mi prima a tenido mellizos monocigóticos), mi primo sabe decir Martha, pero en vez de decirmelo a mi se lo dice al mando de la tele (t_**_e quiero oscar -.-_**_) y bueeeno... digamos que en el instituto he mejorado... Pero ya dejo de hablar de mi xD. El one-shott ya se de que pareja será, y espero subirlo pronto ^^ bueno, ahí teneis el cap! _**

· I ·

· Visita a la doctora ~ Apoyo de amigos ·

Solamente con escuchar sus nombres, a la pareja le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Se levantaron, se miraron y entraron con algo de miedo. Sabían que se iban a llevar de nuevo una nueva regañina, pero no podían hacer ya nada al respecto.

Se sentaron en las dos sillas a petición de la doctora, y ésta les miró serios.

― Ranmaru Kirino y Takuto Shindou, ¿me equivoco?

― No ―respondió Shindou―. Y si tiene que darnos la misma charla que nos dieron nuestros padres ante el tema, de acuerdo, la atendermos.

― ¿Una regañina? No, por Dios. Demasiado peso tenéis encima como para poneros peor. Bien, actualmente mi misión es hablaros sobre lo que deberéis hacer durante este tiempo, ya que teniendo en cuenta vuestra juventud, no creo que podáis hacer otra cosa. Bien, para empezar, espero que esto no os perjudique más de lo necesario.

― Ya está más que asumido. ―dijo serena Ran.

― Mejor. Ran, tengo entendido de tu situación escolar. ¿Crees que podrás ocultar el embarazo hasta la mitad de curso más o menos? Así, cuando el vientre te se note un poco más de la cuenta, podrás irte de allí y estudiar junto a un tutor en casa.

― Me parece buena idea.

― Bien ―la pareja sonrió al escuchar la muletilla de la doctora―. Ahora Ran, debes dejar el club de fútbol. Nada de deportes duros. Ni correr, ni educación física... solo yoga, y si eso nadar un poco.

-O-

Llegaron a casa de la chica como habían acordado, mientras estaban en la sala de estar hablando con la madre de Ran, el timbre de la casa sonó. Fue Shindou quien fue a abrir, y se encontró con Endou y Aki.

― ¿Podemos entrar? ―dijo Endou.

Shindou les dejó pasar, y yendo hacia el salón se preguntaba que hacían allí. Al pasar al salón, se sentaron al lado de los dos chicos y dijeron el porque de su visita: el embarazo de la chica. Estaba claro que no podía seguir jugando al fútbol, y tampoco hacer muchos esfuerzos en el instituto, por lo que la clase de gimnasia iba a ser también imposible.

Y, pese a que le recomendaron el aborto, que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para ser madre, Ran seguía empeñada en tener al bebé. Defendía a toda costa que aquella criatura no tenía la culpa de la irresponsabilidad de sus padres, y que si les arruinaba la vida, pues sería solo a ella.

Aki se asombró al ver la responsabilidad y madurez que tenía Ran, sobretodo con todo aquello encima. Aunque probablemente la tensión del momento era lo que hacía que estuviese así. Al pasar ya un montón de rato, los recién casados iban a irse, no sin antes dejarles a Ran y Shindou un sobre.

― ¿Qué es? ―dijo Shindou una vez se habían ido.

― Pues no lo sé ―dijo Ran mientras empezaba a abrirlo―. Parece una invitación... sí, es una invitación... ¿a una fiesta de compromiso?

Shindou se acercó para comprobar lo que su novia decía, y así era. Al parecer, Kazemaru se iba a casar e iba a hacer una fiesta por todo lo alto. Lo que les hizo gracia a ambos fue una especia de viñeta, al estilo anime, donde salía Kazemaru con cara de resignación y una mujer ―su futura mujer―, con aires de ganadora y diciendo _la mujer siempre gana_.

― Al parecer, el viejo Raimon va dejando de ser Raimon para formar una familia. Me pregunto como serían los hijos de Endo ―comentó Ran.

La pareja se miró mutuamente, y se rieron al pensar en como serían.

-O-

Shindou se quedó aquella noche en la casa de Ran a dormir, y aquella noche, mientras estaban en la cama de la chica, abrazados y acurrucados, ninguno podía dormir.

― Oye, Ranny... ―dijo Shindou.

― Dime.

― ¿Por qué te hace tanta ilusión tener el bebé? No es que a mi no me haga, si no que me ha pillado de imprevisto... ―comentó―. Es que aún no lo asimilo.

― Shindou... ¿No lo sabes? ―se sorprendió la chica―. Pensaba que te lo había contado.

Shindou la miró con curiosidad, con ganas de que le dijera que era.

― Yo misma soy un error de unos padres adolescentes. No se quienes son, ni como se llaman. Solo se que me tuvieron cuando tenían más o menos nuestra edad. Cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de cuatro meses, mi padre la dejó por otra, y mi madre, siendo joven y sin dinero, tuvo que darme a un orfanato de monjas. Allí mi hermana estaba donando ropa, cuando mi madre adoptiva me vio con apenas dos meses. A la semana siguiente, oficialmente me apellidaba Kirino.

― No.. no lo sabía...

― Y yo pensaba que si. Por eso, yo no quiero dejar que se repita la misma historia. No lo aré pase lo que pase.

Shindou la abrazo aún más fuerte e hizo un roce ligero de labios. Después, tras unos minutos, ambos estaban dormidos.

-O-

Tuvieron que hacer que la doctora le firmase un papel a Ran para que no hiciese nada de deporte. Las clases las hizo con normalidad, y lo peor vino después de ellas. No se sentía preparada para contarle a todo el equipo que estaba embarazada, y tampoco esperaba que ellos la comprendieran, y quizá lo tomasen a chiste. Se mostró nerviosa, y su escusa fue la misma que para gimnasia: tenía el hueso del tobillo abierto, y tendría que hacer el mínimo esfuerzo posible.

Todos la creyeron, y siguieron sus entrenamientos. Sin embargo, para Akane, Aoi y Midori aquello no era muy normal. Sobre todo que le pasase de un día para otro.

― Oye, Ran, ¿y cómo te hiciste eso?

― Pues... me caí.

― Imposible, con una caída no te abres el tobillo. Tendría que ser muy fuerte y no tienes ni un moratón o venda. ―comentó Midori.

― Es que... ―comenzó Ran.

― Dejadla en paz ―interrumpió Haruna―. A lo mejor no tiene morados pero el pie le duele, depende de como caigas tienes una herida u otra, ¿estamos?

Las tres gerentes asintieron, pero no sin antes quedar después de 1os entrenamientos.

-O-

Las tres chicas estaban debajo de uno de los muchos árboles, y se sentaron para consultar un poco el tema. Algo raro estaba sucediendo, y ellas querían saber el qué. Sobre todo Akane, que, tras saber la verdad de aquella pareja, se sintió de lo más hundida. Ahora, después de haberlo superado, la curiosidad la ganaba por goleada. Y lo mismo de Midori, que aunque no lo demostrase, era la más cotilla de todas. Aoi simplemente estaba allí para ayudar a sus amigas, y aunque la curiosidad la mataba, sabía hasta donde tenía que llegar aquello y cual era punto máximo. Mientras salían de clase, iban pensando nada más en como empezar a investigar, y tampoco lo iban a hacer siempre, simplemente hasta que descubrieran que estaba pasando. Al llegar a un cruce, Aoi se despidió y se dirigió hacia su casa. Iba pensativa, ya que era otro día extraño. Justo al doblar otra calle, se encontró con Tenma.

El chico iba hacia su casa para que le ayudase con los deberes de Literatura, ya que él mismo se autodefinía negado para aquella materia. Aoi aceptó encantada, y cuando iban por una calle no muy transitada, un pequeño pánico les entró en el cuerpo.

Ran estaba en el suelo, sin conocimiento, y a su lado un señor intentando que reaccionase.

Los dos le dijeron al señor que eran del mismo instituto, y poco después Ran despertó de su pequeño trance. Estaba mareada, completamente pálida y con no muy buen aspecto.

― Anda, vamos a mi casa ―dijo Aoi―. Allí seguro que estarás mejor.

-O-

Llegaron a la casa de Aoi, en donde por suerte, no había nadie de su familia. Ran, la cuál ya estaba mejor, dió las gracias y se disculpó por las molestias que estaba causando. El sentimiento de duda frente al decir lo que pasaba o mentirles estaba haciendo que una pequeña pelea mental empezara en su mente. Y entonces, de nuevo se mareó. Fue al baño, y lo único que pudieron hacer Tenma y la gerente era escuchar como vomitaba.

Cuando Ran volvió con ellos, su camisa estaba algo manchada de bilis, por lo que la anfitriona cedió a darle algo de su ropa. Después de un rato en silencio, fue Tenma quien rompió el hielo.

― ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Ran? ―dijo el chico en tono preocupado―. Ya no eres la de siempre.

Ran dudó. La mentira de la pierna no funcionaría en aquel momento, y seguro que Aoi no era tan corta como para no darse cuenta en poco tiempo.

― Sentimos mucho si te agobiamos, pero por favor, Ranny, cuentanoslo. Solo queremos ayudarte.

―No podéis, Aoi ―dijo la pelirrosa―. Lo que me pasa es... es complicado.

― Hija, ni que estuvieses embarazada.

Ran miró a Tenma. Aunque el chico había hecho el comentario en plan de broma, para aliviar un poco la tensión, aquel comentario le llegó fuerte a Ran, donde se quedó algo pillada. Aoi, tras analizar un poco la situación, se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando. Se levantó algo asustada, sin poder creer que es lo que estaba pasando, y se tapó la boca para no gritar.

― No puede ser... ―musitó al fin.

― Si que puede, Aoi, si que puede.

-O-

Shindou llegó donde estaba su hermana, algo metido en su mente.

― ¿Te pasa algo, hermanito?

― Estoy pensando... ¿seré capaz de ser padre, Kaede? No se... lo veo todo tan complicado, tan extraño...

― Lo serás ―le aseguró―. Ser padre es algo que se aprende, no se nace sabiendo eso. Lo que pasa es que a ti ese don se te a dado siendo muy joven, y lo ves como un obstáculo, o como algo que no encaja. Pero Takuto, te juro que eres el mejor dotado de todos para serlo.

Shindou abrazó a su hermana, sintiéndose bien protegido en ella. Siempre que habían pasado por un momento extraño, estar con su hermana mayor le hacía estar más a gusto, más seguro. Y eso, pasasen los años que pasasen, no iba a cambiar nunca, ya que el amor de un hermano era único.

-O-

**Nota de la autora: Si, ya sé, algo cortito TT gomen... pero no tengo mucho tiempo, entre la academia y los ensayos de baile (mi actuación es en menos de un mes), estoy algo ocupada. Besoooss! :)**


End file.
